


through a frosted glass

by Anonymous



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Image, Light Angst, i guess, lapslock, not very happy but not exactly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: everything was cold. but it's fine. she would be fine.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	through a frosted glass

minyoung woke up cold.

nowadays she always did. no amount of covers or socks helped, but it’s fine. everything was fine. the cold could be welcomed in times like this.

it meant she was succeeding.

——

when minyoung first wanted to become an idol, she knew things would be hard. she already had the voice and the sense of rhythm down - but idols weren’t just that, were they.

they were not.

idols, _especially_ the women, are held to model standards. they have to be tall, thin, and beautiful. everyone knew that. _minyoung_ knew that. 

and she was committed to becoming the best idol that she could be. she would do whatever it took to become the person that everyone else wanted to see. she _would_ succeed.

——

being placed in marshmell-o was one of the best things to happen in minyoung’s life. koko and yoomi were talented beyond their years, and contained a passion in them that had them strive to be the best. 

the two of them were everything that minyoung had wanted to become, and everything that she was still working for.

tall, lean bodies, long, smooth legs, thin arms, elegant hands, slender necks, thin waists, doe eyes, long lashes, full lips, prominent cheekbones, dark hair, clear, snow white skin -

all things that people wanted to see. and they were born with it, not given it artificially in the ways that minyoung had been (though she was still working for it. she would always be working for it. always.). 

they had things that now, when minyoung looked in the mirror, she expected to see. things that she had undergone weeks of pain for, underneath the harsh white lights. things that she had lost friendships for. things that she would continue to fight for. she would make herself, her fans, and her company proud.

on top of all things, though, she would do this for marshmell-o. she would not fail them. she would not let the public tear them down because of her. 

she would not be the reason that marshmell-o failed, that yoomi stayed up at night in tears for or that koko overworked herself for.

she wouldn’t.

——

  
  


as the seasons changed, and the cold continued to creep into the dorms, minyoung felt nothing.

cold is something that she’d gotten used to. ever present in her fingers and arms, her legs and feet, her heart.

winter sun shone outside the windows, slicing into the room through the window panes. icy blue light filtered in between her fingers. she could see the light through the translucent skin of her fingertips.

the cold gave her temporary solace. it made her feel long, dainty and thin, when her cold arms stretched out next to her, brittle bones covered in porcelain paper-thin skin with a cold blue web visible beneath them.

the cold made her feel delicate. like being turned into ice shards. it made her feel beautiful. 

and minyoung would give anything to feel beautiful.

and if that meant staying eternally numb

then so be it.


End file.
